hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Street Artist
General Street Artists are a type of classmate. There are unlocked at Level 17 with Rebels, Hackers, Parkours, and Clubs. They are a combination of Rebel and Artist classmates and can be placed in either of these Hangouts. The female Street Artist is rarer than the male Street Artist. In-Game Description Tired of lifeless, grey urban landscapes? Whether it's 3D chalk drawings or a vast wall mural, Street Artists can transform the dismal into the delightful! Imagination is their palette, and the streets are their canvas... they still need non-metaphorical supplies, though. Hangouts Street Artist classmates can be placed in Rebel or Artist Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Street Artist Classmate's pose is spraying a paint to the wall and floor. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 108 CpH * Level 2: 118 CpH * Level 3: 128 CpH * Level 4: 138 CpH * Level 5: 148 CpH * Level 6: 158 CpH * Level 7: 168 CpH * Level 8: 178 CpH * Level 9: 188 CpH * Level 10: 198 CpH Female * Level 1: 113 CpH * Level 2: 123 CpH * Level 3: 133 CpH * Level 4: 143 CpH * Level 5: 153 CpH * Level 6: 163 CpH * Level 7: 173 CpH * Level 8: 183 CpH * Level 9: 193 CpH * Level 10: 203 CpH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Street Artist. However, it must be noted that the female Street Artist is more rare than the male, so it will take more tries to admit the female Street Artist using the same student combination(s). As the Street Artist is part Rebel and part Artist, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. It is possible to get a Street Artist (both genders) using a combination that has other cliques involved. For example, it is possible to party a Parkour and Actor, since it will satisfy the need for a Rebel and Artist clique in the party. However, this is not recommended, as it can result in many different classmate types and should not be relied upon. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Street Artist, the party's length will be 9 hours and 15 minutes, the admission is the same. For the female Street Artist, the party's length will be 1 day and 5 hours, the admission is the same. Combination List * Artist + Rebel * Street Artist + Street Artist * Artist + Street Artist * Rebel + Street Artist Rarity The rarity for a male Street Artist is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Street Artist is 4 stars or ultra rare. Prices The male Street Artist can be purchased in the Store for 255 rings, while the female Street Artist costs 2,700 rings. This simply indicates that the female Street Artist is the rarer classmate because she costs more. When selling Street Artist classmates, the male is worth 925 coins, while the female is worth 2,900 coins. Outfits Male Street Artist Level 1.png|Male Level 1 Street Artist Outfit Street Artist Level 4.png|Male Level 4 Street Artist Outfit Male Level 7 Street Artist Outfit.png| Male Level 7 Street Artist Outfit IMG_8196.png| Male Level 10 Street Artist Outfit Female Female Level 1 Street Artist Outfit.png|Female Level 1 Street Artist Outfit Female Level 4 Street Artist Outfit.png|Female Level 4 Street Artist Outfit Female Level 7 Street Artist Outfit.png|Female Level 7 Street Artist Outfit IMG_8198.png|Female Level 10 Street Artist Outfit Composed Of Street Artists are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types